


Patience, Darling

by limpsoul



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Cock Warming, Edgeplay, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, can smut be heartwarming?, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limpsoul/pseuds/limpsoul
Summary: While watching a movie at Tim's house, things get a bit frisky and he decides to teach you a lesson in patience.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader, Tim Curry (Actor)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Patience, Darling

You and Tim had just finished eating dinner and were now cuddled up watching a movie, it was a typical Friday night. He was laying against the back of the couch, holding you against his warm body with his face nestled in the crook of your neck. He wasn't a huge fan of the film Alien, but he was more than content to just be here next to you. 

During a particularly gory scene, you rolled over so that your back was facing the TV and buried your face in his chest. He stroked your hair gently and kissed the top of your head, making a warm feeling spread all over your body. A feeling of overpowering love.

You looked up at him and smiled, and he returned a lopsided grin.

"What's that for?" Tim asked, brushing the pad of his thumb along your cheek.

"Don't worry about it." You teased, straining your neck to kiss him. 

His lips moved against yours sleepily and your hand wandered into his thick, black curls. He whined when you tugged at them, making your stomach flip with arousal. 

Tim pulled away from your lips reluctantly and chuckled, "You're missing the movie, darling." 

"Fine by me."

You threw your leg over him and straddled his waist; palms flat against his chest, itching to get under his shirt.

"See, this is where it gets interesting because now they have this alien loose on their ship and they have to find it." Tim explained, completely ignoring your obvious efforts. 

"Tim..."

That damned smirk, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Why yes, darling?" He feigned innocence.

"I want you."

He caressed your arms soothingly, "Well I'm right here, aren't I?"

You slumped back against his knees and sighed, "You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid not, my love, you're going to have to use your words."

Oh I'll use more than just my words, you thought, rolling your hips against his slowly.

His hands grasped your waist and slowed your movements to a stop, a firm expression on his face despite the stirring of his erection below you. 

"Somebody's eager." He tsked.

"I said I want you."

"Then you'll do exactly as I say, understand?"

His sudden change in demeanor made you throb, and you nodded sheepishly. 

"Take off your pants."

He put his hands behind his head and watched as you struggled to slip your pajama pants off your trembling legs. Your panties came off next, getting tossed somewhere on the floor with your previous article of clothing.

Tim unbuckled his own pants in the meantime, slipping them down his waist until just his semi hard cock was visible. 

"Ah ah, no touching." He swatted your hand away and stroked himself several times before allowing you back on top of him.

He guided you down with one hand on your hip and the other on his cock. No foreplay?--you thought, but kept it to yourself. It took several moments to get him inside of you, as you hadn't been worked open at all to accommodate his size. Once you were straddling him again, you awaited further instruction.

"Now you're going to sit here patiently while I finish this movie."

"What?! That's not fair! You don't even like this movie!" You protested, trying to get up and go pout in your room, but he held you down.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Tim said, "Just be a good little cockwarmer, will you?"

His confidence was intoxicating, and you had to admit, just the sensation of being full was slowly satisfying your carnal desires. 

He turned his head back towards the screen, seemingly unfazed by the situation, though you knew that was a ruse. You laid down on his chest, cock still buried deep inside you, the slight movements making his body jerk. Any time the pleasure took over and you tried to rut your hips against his, he held you down, promising to treat you right afterwards.

"Tim... please, baby..." You whimpered, hot tears of frustration pooling in your eyes. You were clenching your pussy around him, trying to elicit any sort of reaction, but to no avail.

"Shh shh shh, darling, this is the best part--they find out Ash is an imposter."

His facade was steadily cracking as time went on: his forehead glistened with sweat and his breathing became ragged. You kept squeezing your thighs together, desperate for some kind of release, and thankfully you began to feel a familiar sensation bubbling up in your core.

Your fingers naturally tangled themselves in Tim's hair again as your climax starting building inside of you, unstoppable at this point.

"Oh, fuck!" You cried out, arching your back and pulling his hair. 

He groaned as your pussy rhythmically throbbed and clenched around his aching cock, drawing him into his own sudden orgasm soon after yours. You both laid there, gasping for air as the credits rolled across the screen. Tim occasionally let out a tiny moan, still coming down from his high. 

You lifted yourself languidly off his cock, watching his cum leak out of you and drip down your thighs. 

"Fuck..." He growled, grinning at you, "Will you let me fuck you properly now?"

"No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys enjoyed this maybe I'll make a part two :)


End file.
